The Witch of Ipswich
by cjay03
Summary: main character o/c but will contain most characters, execpt sarah. she has just broken it off with him, because she can't deal with the whole magic thing.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Witch of Ipswich**_

The young girl woke to the sound of her child crying, due to the thunder and lightning that was conversing outside the window. She pushed back the covers on her bed, and crossed the small room to the baby's bassinet. The girl picked up the baby and cradled the little boy in her arms. "It's alright, Kree. Don't be afraid of the noises and lights. It's pretty. You'll learn to like it." She whispered to the baby. The girl held the baby close to her chest and took a deep calming breath. She still sort of felt afraid of the storm herself, but she was a mother now. She had to tell her own child it was okay to be scared, just like her own mother had before.

No, she would'nt think of how her parents had died. It was too traumatising, even now. In a whisper she sang sweet lullabyes to her son to soothe him, and calm him back to his sleeping state. They would both need their strength to move to Ipswich in the morning.

* * *

Caleb woke up sweating. He had been having the same nightmare ever since Sarah had left him and gone back to Minnesota. The nightmare was of him and Chase duelling again, and he was the one who died, not Chase. Then, just before he woke up, he saw a flash of a girl holding a baby boy. He didn't know what any of it meant. Caleb just thought it was back-to-school wierdness.

* * *

Kree's mother, Deidra travelled to Ipswich with him in their Kia Soronto and when they got into town, they headed directly to Deidra's grandmother's house to leave Kree with her while Deidra enrolled in the local high-school. When Deidra parked in her grandmother's driveway, Kree began to fuss.

"Oh, honey. I know I have to leave you with Granmama, but I won't be long, okay, sweetie." She said, as she took him out of his carseat. She then grabbed his bag and then shut the car door. Then Deidra and Kree made their way up to the front door. As Deidra shifted Kree's weight to her left arm, she used her other arm to ring the doorbell. Before long, the door opened to reveal a smiling elderly woman.

"Deidra! How are you holding up, sweetheart?" she said in a soft voice that reminded Deidra of her mother's voice. So she shook her head of those thoughs and returned the smile.

"I'm good, Granma." she replied.

"And this must be little Krenan. After your father. Oh that's sweet. He has your eyes." Granmama added, looking Kree over. Deidra smiled. "You want me to take him now?" She added, reaching for her great-grandson. Deidra nodded, not wanting to talk again, in case she began crying about her parents. The elderly woman's gentle hands grazed Deidra's shoulders as she took Kree and his bag from her. At this point, Deidra almost began crying, but stopped herself in case she scared Kree.

"Bye, Granma," Deidra said as she kissed her and her son on the forhead.

"Bye, Deidra. Take as much time as you need, okay?" Granmama called as Deidra headed out the door.

"I will." she called back, before getting back in the car.

So then, Deidra drove back down the main road, and then to Spencer Academy. She parked her car, and as she headed to the main office building, checked herself to make sure she didnt have any spit-up on her or anything like that. She had hoped to keep Kree a secret from the school and from the students, as she knew that this was a small town and word would travel fast. She had always been a private person.

When she got to Spencer Academy, she got out of her car and leant against it, looking up at the tall buildings. To anyone else, it would seem as she was sizing the Academy up, comparing it to her other school. But she was just thinking of how both of her parents had gone to Spencer Academy and wanted her to go to. Deidra just didn't know if she could face it.

But she forced her legs to walk up to the building, and she forced herslef to enrol herself into Spencer Academy. She even had her parents' letter that she had to give to the Provost in case the secretary didnt want to admit her into the Academy. But the secretary said that there was one last spot and she agreed that Deidra was allowed it. Deidra smiled, but then the computer flashed the information that she didnt want out.

"You, you have a child?" the woman asked, looking confused.

"Yes. He's only two months old. Your not going to kick me out because of that, are you?" Deidra asked. She hadn't been dismissed for anything just because she had decided to have a child.

"No, but he better not get in the way of your studies." the secretary added.

"Excuse me? I don't put my studies before my son's welfare, thank-you very much. I will handle them both the way I want." Deidra answered, turning on her heel and walking out of the office. She was so angry at that woman. What sort of heartless person would put studies before their own child, Deidra thought to herself. Instead of going back to her car, she began to run down the road. It's what she did when she was angry or upset when she was alone.

About half an hour later, Deidra returned to her car, and then drove back to her Granmama's to get Kree. She then took Kree back to her parents' house, which was in a trust, which meant no-one could sell it. Deidra decided that since she and Kree were living in the town now, they may as well put it to good use. When Deidra took Kree up to her room to go to sleep, she couldn't fight the tears anymore. As she passed her parent's room, she burst into silent tears, which slid down her cheek and dripped onto Kree's forehead. Kree looked up at his mother and gently tugged on her hair as she walked into her bedroom.

Deidra smiled down at him through her tears and placed him in his bassinet. "Goodnight, my darling." She whispered. Then she got into her pyjamas and crawled beneath the covers of her bed. As she closed her eyes, it began to rain. She smiled in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Caleb woke up in the middle of the night again. But this time it was because of a different dream. He had seen the girl with the baby again, but then two other people, a man and a woman replaced them.

_"You have to help them. He'll kill them. He'll kill the baby. Don't let him. He's evil. You have to stop them." they said as one._

Rubbing his forehead, he wondered who they all were and who 'he' was.

* * *

Deidra woke the next morning, and not to Kree crying either. He was still sound asleep, but it was time for his feeding. So gently, she woke him up. She had expected him to wake up crying, but he just looked at her with his sleepy eyes. Deidra took him out of his bassinet and sat down with him on her bed. She pulled her shirt up and tilted his head towards her breast. He latched on quickly, and she sighed as he fed. Deidra just hoped that the secretary didn't have a big mouth. Once Kree had finished his feed, she pulled her shirt back down over herself and put Kree against her shoulder and began to burp him. After he had burped a couple of times, she put him back in his bassinet while she got dressed. Deidra then dressed Kree, and then they headed back over to Granmama's house. They would have breakfast there, and then Deidra would leave Kree there for the rest of the day while she was at school. Deidra hated leaving Kree, but she didn't think that the professors at the Academy would like it very much if she had to feed Kree during class. And she hated feeding him in front of other people. Especially men.

As Deidra drove down the road to her Granmama's house, she saw a black car passing her, with a familiar-looking man driving it. It was almost like a sense of deja vu. Deidra just shrugged the feeling off, and drove the rest of the way without giving it a second thought.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm glad you made it in to your Mama and Papa's alma-martyr. They'd be so proud." Granmama said, as she welcomed Deidra and Kree inside and walked with them into the kitchen.

"Yeah. So, what's for breakfast, Granmama?" Deidra asked, as she sat down at the kitchen table, bouncing Kree on her knee as she talked.

"I thought you'd like blueberry pancakes like your Mama used to make before a big day at school." the elderly woman replied, as she put a plate of three pancakes with blueberries and a bit of icing sugar in front of Deidra.

"Ooh, looks good. Thanks Granmama." Deidra replied, as she put Kree in the pinewood high-chair beside her.

"Hey sweetie-pie. You look so cute today." Granmama said to Kree as she put a cup of coffee in beside Deidra's plate. The young woman smiled, and then began on her breakfast. After she had eaten, she looked at the delicate silver watch on her wrist.

"Oh, I had better get going, Granmama. Don't want to be late on my first day," she mused, getting up out of her chair. She grabbed her bag, and slung it over her shoulder. "bye, Granmama," she added, kissing the old woman on the cheek, "bye, Kree, my sweetheart." She kissed her son on the forehead.

She waved to them as she headed out to her car.

As she pulled up to the old school buildings, she noticed that there were no students standing around, waiting for friends to arrive. _'Oh, this is bad...'_ Deidra thought. She rushed inside, up the stairs and quickly found her English classroom.

* * *

"Today, class, we will be studying Shakespeare." the teacher standing at the front of the class called to the students. His comments earned an audible groan from the students. He glared at them.

Meanwhile, Caleb Danvers, sitting at his desk, surrounded by his friends, Pogue Perry, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms, was still trying to decipher the strange dream he woke up with. He wasn't even listening to Professor Haryle. Even awake, Caleb could still see the images from his dream, and could still hear the couples' warning floating around his head, clouding all other thoughts.

* * *

Deidra burst into the classroom as the teacher, Professor Haryle was about to tell the class which Shakepearean poem the class would be studying. "Uh, sorry I'm late. I had no idea that class started at nine." She apologised to the professor, as she made her way to the rows of ascending desks. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she climbed to the second row, and sat down at an empty seat.

* * *

"Hey, Caleb. Check it out," Reid interrupted Caleb's train of thought and pointed out a late newcomer. "She's pretty hot."

But Caleb barely heard Reid's last comment, because as her eyes flicked over his face, he recognised her face. It was the girl from his dream. The one who was carrying the baby. _'What does this mean?'_ he thought to himself, as he, unlike everyone else, averted his gaze from the girl and stared at his desk.

* * *

All Deidra wanted to do at this point was lay her head down on the desk and burst into flames and die. She knew she couldn't, but she was mortified that she was late to class on her first day of school. So, for that lesson, she did her best, and decided that she'd have to get up even earlier to get to school on time.

When the bell finally did ring, she was relieved to finally get out of the stuffy classroom and go to gym class, which today was in the pools. As she walked out of the class, she was re-arranging her books, and walked straight into someone. '_Great_,' Deidra thought. _'this is exactly what I need today_.' Looking up, she looked straight into clear brown eyes, like the woods at night-time. The rest of his face was smiling guiltily down at her.

"Sorry. I've got too many books to manage today." Deidra apologised.

"Don't be. My fault." the boy, Caleb apologised.

Deidra extracted her hand from under one of her folders and extended it to the boy. "Deidra." she introduced herself. He reached out and shook her hand firmly, but gently.

"Caleb," he said. "I was just wondering, because you seem kind of familiar, have we met before?"

"Don't think so. I'm sure I'd recognise you by now." Deidra replied, smiling at him.

Caleb mocked himself, "Sorry. I'm sorry to be so impersonal, but would you possibly have a young brother or anything like that?"

Deidra's face fell from a smile to a suspicious look. "Why?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Um… don't worry." Caleb replied.

"Okay." Deidra said, walking away. She was really freaked out by this guy. What was he, a pyschic? When she looked back, he was following her. So she quickly turned around. "Are you following me?"

"No. I have gym class now, and we're in the pools today." He answered, looking puzzled at her suddenly angry expression.

"Oh, right. Me too. See you there." Deidra replied, shaking the weird feeling that she had seen him before off.

She made a detour, and headed towards the closest bathroom.

Caleb walked into the downstairs room where the pools were situated, and sighed. He had made a completely wrong impression on Deidra. She was the girl from his dream, he knew it, but why was she so reluctant to say that she had a young brother? He pushed the thoughts from his mind so he could focus on the task at hand, which was practicing for his position on the swim team.

He was focusing on the people in the people in the pool so much that he barely noticing Deidra walking into the room. After last year's odd mishap with the school bathing-suits all disappearing, the Provost had reluctantly agreed to letting the students wear their own swimsuits. Only when Reid slapped Caleb's shoulder did he finally notice Deidra. Oh God. She's so perfect. But he couldn't. He figured that his mission from the couple was to protect her and the young boy. Not date the girl.

* * *

Deidra was used to it by now. She knew that they could tell. She had worked hard to get her body back into shape after Kree. But their eyes were so accusing. She noticed Caleb and his friends looking at her too. Oh good Lord. Don't look at his body. He knows. But he's so hot. But - no! Just one more look. No! He'll figure it out. Deidra's mind was running fifty miles an hour. Damn it! She thought furiously. Shouldn't have worn this one. Before leaving Chelmsford, she had bought a cute white bikini. Thankfully she had checked it before she left Chelmsford and didnt turn see-through when wet. But if it attracted this much attention, she may not wear it again.

Thankfully, after she had situated herself in a shadowy corner of the room, the swimming coach came in. And told the class that they would be doing laps in the pools today. Deidra took a far lane and began swimming. As she swam, along with the rest of the class, her thoughts ran riot throughout her brain. In the pool, while she was swimming, she tried to see her son. Maybe someone was spying on him. As she looked at Kree, she couldn't see anything suspicious, but since she was focusing on the water too hard, using it to see Kree, the water in the pool began to bubble angrily.

Deidra didn't notice anything, she was concentrating on finding someone watching Kree, but the other students in the pool did. They thought that maybe the filter was broken, or that the water was too chlorinated, but when Caleb and his friends came up to take a breath in the pool they were swimming in, they could see that something was up.

* * *

"What is that?" Pogue asked, noticing the bubbling water in pool two.

"Whoa, that's just plain weird." Reid commented, pulling himself out of the pool.

"Maybe the filter's broken." Tyler said naively, also getting out of the pool.

"No, that's definitely not it. Hey, that Deidra girl is still in there..." Caleb replied, letting the sentence remain unfinished as he watched her still swimming back in forth in the now furiously bubbling water.

The boys watched as the swimming coach went over to the lane that Deidra was in. "Deidra! Deidra!" He yelled into the water.

* * *

Deidra focussed hard on Kree. She smiled as Granmama put him down for a nap. Nothing wrong there.

"Deidra! Deidra!" a voice yelled through the water, it oddly distorted, interrupting her focus on Kree. As Deidra opened her eyes, she noticed that the water was bubbling. 'Oh crap, not good. Can't believe that my concentration does that. Have to work on controlling it.'

Deidra swam up to the surface and got out of the pool. As she backed away from the edge of the pool, she felt all eyes on her. Locking eyes with Caleb for a minute, she then blinked and ran out of the room.

* * *

"Did you see that?" Reid asked as they sat down at the local diner that afternoon, once school had let out.

Pogue rolled his eyes, "For the last time, Reid, we all saw it."

"I still don't understand how it's possible. It's just not, right Caleb?" Tyler asked the leader of their little group.

Caleb, who was resting his head in his hands looked up at his closest friends. He had to tell them. She was the girl from his dreams, but he didn't know how the kid or the couple fit in to it. "It could be. This hasn't got anything to do with her ... powers or anything, at least not that I know of, but for the last week I have had this recurring dream, right. It starts off with that fight with Chase, but I die, and then it goes to a couple telling me to watch out for them, and saying that he'll kill them. Then it shows Deidra and this baby boy in her arms. It doesn't really make any sense."

"'Doesn't make any sense'? Caleb, it makes all the sense in the world if you think about it," Tyler said. The other boys were confused. Tyler was the young, naive one. And he didn't usually have outbursts like this. "I'm guessing that couple were Deidra's parents, and the boy is either her little brother or her son. As for 'he'll kill them', I'm not sure if it's possible, but..."

Pogue had an epiphany. "Wait, what if 'he' is Chase?"

"But it's not possible! Caleb said he disappeared into an explosion of fire." Reid scoffed.

"But, he could have made it seem as though he was dead. Tyler and Pogue are right. We have to make sure of her brother or son. I'm sure it's not her son though, I mean, she doesn't look like a mother." Caleb replied.

* * *

Deidra leant back in the rocking chair and sighed, thinking of the pool incident. Kree suddenly pulled her out of her train of thought by sucking harder on her nipple. "Hey there, calm down. We've got the rest of the day there." she said to him. He pulled away and looked up at her with his big hazel eyes. Dreamer's eyes, like her mother. Deidra pulled her bra and her shirt back over her shoulder, and put her son across her shoulder, and rubbed his back to bring wind up. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the closeness of mother and son. Deidra felt an odd sense of deja-vu as she thought of her mother doing the same with herself. A scary thought.

As she sat in the chair, patting her son gently on the back, she heard the echoing noise of the door-knocker downstairs. She eased herself out of the rocking chair, and gently padded downstairs. Deidra just assumed it was her grandmother, and whispered gentle sweet nothings to her son as they crossed the foyer. As she opened the door, Deidra had an odd sense of foreboding. Once the door was completely open, she saw the famed Sons of Ipswich. She recognised them immediately by sensing their power.

"Hi Deidra." Caleb said calmly.

"Hi," she replied, switching Kree to another shoulder, as to hold the door open. "what are you doing here?"

"We were wondering if we could talk." Another blond boy behind him asked.

Deidra gave the boys a small smile, and released her hand from the door. "Come on in." She said, gesturing for them to come in. Once all four boys were inside, she closed the door, and lead the boys into her sitting room-come-library.

"So, what brings you here?" The young mother asked the four boys, still rubbing Kree gently on his back. As Caleb, the leader of the little group started to say something, Kree let out a large burp.

"Nice," said the blond, Reid. "that kid's got some serious wind." That seemed to break the awkwardness between the people in the large house, and Caleb began to plead their case to Deidra.

"So, um, I was wondering, how are you two related?" He asked.

'Oh, good Lord.' Deidra looked at the boys occupying her couch and decided to spill her secret to them. They seemed to be okay, and she didn't think that they would tell anyone. "Well, this little one, Kree - he is my son." she said.

There was another awkward silence as the boys mulled over this new information.

As the four boys looked at each other, trying to figure out what to say next, Deidra decided to share her story. "Look, as you can probably tell, he definitely wasn't planned. It started out innocently enough, when I turned sixteen, this guy asked me out. We dated for two months. That's when the lies began. The guy I was dating, he said he loved me to get me into bed, and I was stupid enough to fall for his crap. By the next month, he had broken it off with me, and I found out I was pregnant. So I processed the information for about a month, and then I was going to go and have an abortion. But on the way to the hospital, the baby kicked, and I realised that I had another person growing inside me. And then, I just couldn't go through with it. I had Kree, stayed in Chelmsford for two months, and then came here."

"What about your parents?" Caleb asked tentatively.

Deidra looked up at Caleb, and then back down at Kree. "My parents are dead." she whispered.

"What happened?" Caleb asked again. The boys behind him grew awkward at the question.

"It was an accident. Something happened the first day I . . . well, lets just say it was a huge shock for me." the young woman answered.

"Care to explain?" Reid asked.

She looked up suddenly at Reid. "No," Deidra said. "maybe. Look, I wasn't at home by curfew, I was out with Kree's father, and when I got home, I found my parents lying on the ground in the lounge, dead. The mortician said that they both died from brain aneurisms."

At this, all of the boys looked at each other. "You were right, Pogue." Tyler stated to the boy sitting next to him.

"Excuse me?" Deidra asked, confused by this statement.

"Don't you think it was a bit odd that both of your parents died from brain aneurisms?" Pogue suggested.

Kree gurgled, and Deidra positioned him back in a cradle-like hold. She pondered this thought. She had always thought it was a bit strange. But what did they mean?

"Sure, but what could have caused it?" Deidra asked the boys.

Caleb sighed. "We once faced this guy, Chase. He's seriously damaged in the head, okay. He killed his adoptive parents in a car crash, and while pursuing us, he killed a few people the same way that your parents died. I faced him, and we thought he died. Now we think he's back."

Deidra thought it over. "But what would he want with me, or my parents?"

"I want to show you something." Caleb said, extending a hand to her. Deidra hesitated. "It's okay. You can bring Kree too." he added.

The four boys drove in their cars to the Colony House. Deidra drove at a distance behind them in her car, with Kree in his carseat in the back. On the way there, they passed a pile of ruins in a field. As they drove by, Kree began to cry.

"Oh, sweetie. It's okay. We'll be there soon," Deidra said to her son. "I hope."

After twenty more minutes, they pulled up at an old house. All of the boys got out of their cars, and waited as Deidra got Kree out of the car. The young men then lead Deidra into the house, and then down into what seemed to be an organised cave.

"What is this place?" Deidra asked.

"It's - sort of like a cluhouse for us." Tyler explained. Deidra looked at him, sort of confused, and then they smiled at each other. As the boys sat down, a book floated towards the only girl in the room.

"This is what I wanted to show you." Caleb said. The book opened to show me a bookmarked page.

_'In Salem, there weren't only the Sons of Ipswich. There was also a Daughter, who is famed to have power, more power than the Sons combined. When the prosecution started, the woman who had the power at the time was pregnant with a girl and managed to escape from America, and was lost from the records. She who has the power is claimed to have dominion over all. But the power isn't to be used lightly. If the Daughter over-uses her power, it won't age her, it will make her immortal. The power not only comes with the immortality, but will be coveted by all who come to hear her ethereal voice.'_


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah, and…" Deidra said as she shifted Kree in her grasp

"What, you knew?" Pogue asked.

"Yes I did." She replied.

"But, that incident in the pool?" Caleb added.

"Well, your little 'do-you-have-a-little-brother' thing freaked me out a bit, so I had a small check-up on my son. It got a bit out of hand, and the bubbling thing was an accident." Deidra explained.

"Oh, an accident?" Reid laughed. "we all saw it, and so did everyone else. Pretty big accident if you ask me."

Deidra shot him a dirty look.

"Look, I don't want to have to deal with someone that you think is alive who is supposed to be dead, okay? I just got over the deaths of my parents and I don't want some guys telling me any different. They were my parents. They weren't supposed to die when they didn't even know about Kree. I just - I can't, okay? My parents are dead, and Kree is supposed to be my focus now." She said, starting to head back up the stairs.

"Deidra, wait," Caleb called. Deidra paused on the steps. "your parents came to me. Look, I know how crazy this sounds, and I wouldn't be telling you if I wasn't sure, but they want me to help protect you."

She stopped on the steps, and walked back down to Caleb calmly. "Yeah? Why would they come to you? They didn't even know you. Why didn't they come and tell me?" She asked, tears already brimming in her eyes at the mention of her parents.

"Maybe they knew that when they died, they knew that you would have accepted they were dead. Maybe they wanted to spare you the pain of re-opening that wound. Or maybe they knew you wouldn't be open to seeing them so close to losing your son." Caleb explained to her.

"How do you know?" Deidra asked, as a single tear escape from her eye.

Caleb gently wiped the tear from her cheek and tried not to think of how beautiful she looked, even when she was crying. "They told me. And they told me how much they loved you." He said, trying to push back the thoughts of his friends, who probably thought he was an idiot from not kissing her now.

* * *

A month had passed since Deidra and the Sons knew of each other's existence. Deidra had to stop herself from wanting to kiss Caleb every time she saw him. Caleb had to stop himself from wanting Deidra completely. Pogue, Reid and Tyler were adjusting to another person with 'The Power', and were waiting for the moment that Caleb and Deidra decided to start dating. They all knew the pain Caleb went through with Sarah, but they all thought that Deidra would be the perfect person to pull him out of his loveless existence.

"Are you okay with having Kree tonight, Granmama?" Deidra asked on one Friday afternoon.

"Honey, you've been overworking yourself at school and I think you need a night off. Maybe you should go out with one of those boys you have been hanging out with so often these days..." The elderly woman suggested.

"Granmama!" Deidra laughed, a bit shocked at what she had suggested.

"What? I'm just saying that you need a night off, and that maybe you should have a night out on the town. Your mother used to do it a lot when she was your age." Granmama replied, shrugging.

Deidra glanced down at her son, who was laying on his play-mat and mouthing on one of his plastic keys, and then looked back at her grandmother. "I suppose it couldn't hurt..." She said, more to herself than to anyone else.

"That's the spirit. But don't drink too much. Trust me, a screaming baby is the last thing you need when you've got a pounding hangover." Granmama advised.

"Oh! Well, I'm not yet eighteen, so it's illegal." Deidra laughed.

"But I bet one of your boyfriends is." Granmama said.

"Bye, Granma." The young woman said, smiling wryly, heading back out the front door.

* * *

Deidra turned the shower off and reached for a towel. As she tucked the towel around her breasts, she thought she heard something moving in her parents' bedroom. She shook the thought off, and started to towel dry her hair. Damn it, there it goes again. Still towel-drying her hair, she walked out of the bathroom, down the hall and sighed deeply before opening the door to the unused room. Her eyes quickly grew accustomed to the dark room, and then she saw someone moving behind the old velvet curtains.

"Hello, this is a private house." Deidra called into the silence.

A male voice rang out sharply, "I know, that's why I'm here."

"Well, get out." She said, starting to get annoyed. Deidra then saw a man walk out from behind the curtains. "Ooh, hiding behind the curtains, are we? Go for something a little more original." she added.

"You got some mouth on you, don't you?" he said to her. Deidra smirked and cocked her head as if to say 'Yep, that's me.'

"I like that." the man added, striding over to her. He reached out to touch her bare collar-bone. She grabbed his hand and pressed down on his wrist, hard.

"Don't touch." Deidra growled. Even though she was stopping all the blood to his hand, the man smiled. The young woman looked him up and down. "Lemme guess... Chase, right?"

"So they've told you about me. I'm touched." He said, as if it was a compliment.

"Hmm. Thought you'd be younger." Deidra thought out-loud. That wiped the smirk off his face. "Killing me and taking my powers won't stop the aging. It'll make you immortal, but you'll keep aging until you look like a skeleton." the cocky woman answered to his unvoiced opinion. Chase glared at her, yanked his wrist back, and disappeared into the air.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Deidra let out a deep breath. That Chase guy was scary. She could tell that he had a lot of power too. She decided to go to Nicky's and tell the guys about her bizarre experience with him. So she padded back to her bedroom, and finished towel-drying her hair, and then put on her underwear and went to look through her closet. After a few minutes of some inner debating, she decided to put a pair of skinny jeans on, which accentuated her long legs, a pair of leather boots with silver buckles, and a low-cut silver flowing shirt. She ran her fingers through her long hair, and then Deidra picked up her hairbrush and brushed until her hair was sleek and shiny.

Picking up her bag from her desk, Deidra walked downstairs and out to her car. She had dodged all of the traffic and was soon parked outside the local bar, Nicky's. Deidra walked inside and quickly noticed Caleb, Tyler, Reid, Pogue and Kate.

* * *

Tyler and Reid were over at the pool tables as always, duping Aaron and his stupid cronies, Pogue and Caleb were playing foosball, and Kate was watching. Damn, it was hard being a girlfriend. Deidra whispered to Reid and Tyler that they had to talk, and then went to go and tell Caleb and Pogue the same thing.

"Oh, come on. I'm winning." Pogue whined.

Deidra grabbed the ball out of the foosball table. "Now no one's winning." she replied, in a chipper voice. The boys rolled their eyes and followed her to a corner booth, where no one could over hear their conversation.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Caleb asked as they all slid into the booth.

"I had a little run in with our friend Chase." Deidra replied.

Reid spat his beer he was drinking down his front. "Chase? Are you sure?"

"What a waste. Of course I'm bloody sure, he practically introduced himself to me. And tried to flirt with me. He really needs to read the villian manual." She replied, watching the beer drip from Reid's chin, and chuckled.

"He was flirting with you?" Caleb asked.

"Don't be jealous, Caleb. He's Used way too much and looks like a thirty year old." Deidra answered.

All of the boys sighed. The only girl in the booth looked down at her hands. "He wants my power. I just know it." she whispered.

"I think I can deal with it, though." Deidra added, sounding more confident than she felt.

"Well, your not going to go through it alone." Tyler said, smiling at me.

"Thanks." she muttered.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, the Chase conversation was completely forgotten. Pogue, Reid and Tyler were over at the pool table, just versing each other because Aaron and his friends had left after a devestating loss. And Deidra, well she had gotten Caleb to dance with her.

"Oh, come on, Caleb. Just one dance." she had said. She picked a hip-hop song just to make him laugh. 'Low' by T. Pain.

Deidra pulled him to his feet, and practically dragged him to the dance floor. Now they were laughing as they sexy-danced on the dancefloor. Caleb hadn't had this much fun since Sarah. As he and Deidra laughed and danced, he tried not to think of Sarah. This girl, Deidra was so much more than her. Deidra had understood the Power. Hell, she had it too. They could relate to each other so much more than he and Sarah. Suddenly, the song finished, and Caleb and Deidra went back to the table that the small group usually occupied.

Kate and Pogue were also at the table, making out. Our chairs scraped loudly as we pulled them out of the table and sat down. Deidra smirked jokingly at Kate. They had interrupted something, they all knew it.

"Do you want something to drink, Deidra?" Caleb asked, ready to get up from the table again.

"Sure. A Sprite would be great, thanks." She replied, as he got up out of his seat, and kissed her on the cheek. Deidra smiled sweetly back, and he headed over to the bar, and tried to signal Nicky.

"You want something to drink too, don't you?" Pogue said teasingly to his girlfriend.

"'Course I do. A Coke for me, honey." Kate answered. The bike-obsessed man rolled his eyes at me, and then walked over to the bar to join Caleb.

"So... what's going on between you and Caleb?" the dark girl in front of Deidra probed.

Deidra rolled her eyes in fake annoyance. "Well, I really like him, and I think he really likes me, but I think we're both a bit weird about it, since, you know, I have a son." she replied.

"What's wrong with the fact that you have Kree. He's such a cute wee baby." Kate said.

"It's not Kree's _cuteness_ that's the problem, it's just I don't want Caleb to feel that when we are officially dating that he has to be Kree's father. I think he has that awkwardness, too." Deidra explained.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Just deal with things as they happen. That's my motto." the older girl replied, shrugging.

Deidra laughed. "Oh, and that's worked so well for you." she scoffed playfully. This got both of the girls giggling.

"What's so funny?" Caleb asked as he and Pogue slid back into their seats. He passed Deidra the Sprite, and the two girls looked at each other.

"Inside joke." Deidra replied.

* * *

"I had a good time tonight." Deidra said, looking up into Caleb's warm brown eyes.

"Me too." Caleb echoed. Damn it, he couldn't take it anymore. Not after tonight. They had just confirmed that they both had a good time, so why not now. So he closed the small amount of space that had separated them, and kissed her gently on the lips, waiting for her to try and push him away. Deidra was surprised by the kiss. But she couldn't deny the spark that had definitely ... popped between them. She found herself kissing him back. It started out as a gentle kiss. As Caleb found Deidra kissing back, he deepened the kiss and let his tongue explore her mouth. They kept on kissing, until Deidra had to pull away to catch her breath.

"Damn those swimmer's lungs." she whispered to him. Caleb laughed softly. Then, suddenly, they heard applause from behind them. Oh, God. Both Caleb and Deidra had forgotten that they were still outside Nicky's. Apparently, Pogue and Kate had told the others that Deidra wanted to leave and that Caleb was saying goodnight. So, in other words, they had seen everything. Deidra and Caleb both blushed.

"'Night." Deidra whispered.

"'Night." Caleb echoed. He kissed her gently goodbye, and watched her drive away.

* * *

"Come on guys, that was a private moment. You could at least have had the decency to watch from the shadows." Caleb said to his friends, back in Nicky's.

"But that was cute!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yeah, man, it's about time." Pogue said, playfully shoving her in the shoulder.

"But, I mean, you barely let me at her." Reid complained.

Tyler rolled his eyes at Reid's words, but said "Like Pogue said, it's definitely about time. Oh, and we're happy for you."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was a Saturday, and Deidra's Granmama wanted to spend more time with her great-grandson, so it gave Deidra the day off. So, that day, Deidra had a girly day with Kate.

* * *

"Try this one on. Caleb will go nuts of you wear it." Kate urged her.

Deidra rolled her eyes. This was the eighth time that she had said this today. "Ugh, I knew that I shouldn't have come on this time today," she fake-sighed. Kate threw the dress that she had picked out at Deidra.

"Try. It. On." She said, playfully jabbing the younger girl, punctuating every word.

The girl rolled her eyes at Kate, and took the dress with her into the dressing room. They were trying on dresses for the upcoming Fall Festival. The dress, even though Deidra's appearance to Kate seemed like a constant mood, she loved the dress. It was white, and had a little twist in the fabric at the bottom of the v-neck. It just covered the shoulders, but it had a plunging back which ended at the small of the back. Deidra had pulled the dress over her body, and the silky cotton-y material clung to her curves in all the right places.

"Come on, Dee. Show me." Kate called from the walkway outside the small room.

So, she smoothed the dress, and opened the door. Kate's mouth dropped when she saw Deidra in the dress. "Oh, my God. Caleb is one lucky man." She said in awe.

The girl in the dress suddenly blushed. "You think?" she giggled.

"Are you kidding? Now go and get back into your clothes and pay for it before I do." Kate replied, giving Deidra a shove in the direction of the changing room.

* * *

That night, Kree was back at his home with his mother. For some reason, when Deidra was climbing the stairs to put him to bed, she felt something bubbling up inside her. It was like musical talent was about to burst out of her. It was odd, not because she wasn't a singer, that she was, but she didn't have the feeling that she did right now.

Deidra had now come to her bedroom, where Kree's bassinet was sitting, across the room from her own bed. She laid the infant in his bed, and sat in the armchair next to her bed and began to sing his lullaby.

"Early each day to the steps of Saint Paul's  
The little old bird woman comes.  
In her own special way to the people she calls,  
'Come, buy my bags full of crumbs.

Come feed the little birds, show them you care  
And you'll be glad if you do.  
Their young ones are hungry,  
Their nests are so bare;  
All it takes is tuppence from you.'

Feed the birds, tuppence a bag,  
Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag.  
'Feed the birds,' that's what she cries,  
While overhead, her birds fill the skies.

All around the cathedral the saints and apostles  
Look down as she sells her wares.  
Although you can't see it, you know they are smiling  
Each time someone shows that he cares.

Though her words are simple and few,  
Listen, listen, she's calling to you:  
'Feed the birds, tuppence a bag,  
Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag.'"

As Deidra finished singing, and was watching Kree sleep, a hand grabbed Deidra's throat roughly, and squeezed it.

"Lovely song. You ready to give that power to me yet?" a familiar male voice said.

Deidra let her power consume her eyes and turn them black, and replied angrily, "Hell no, Chase."

Chase swiftly let go of her throat, and leant over Kree's bassinet, and looked into it smugly, and then glanced back at Deidra. "Sure about that?" he snarled, his hand itching to grab the baby boy.

"Yes." Her eyes reverted back to their usual hazel-grey in fear. As scared as Deidra was for Kree's safety, she knew that even if he got her power, he would kill both her and Kree to make sure that they wouldn't talk.

The man leaning over the bassinet pulled Deidra out of the chair as easily as picking up a doll, and threw her against the wall, and pinned her with his powers. Chase narrowed his eyes at her in a glare. "Sing for me." He growled.

"What, do you get off on it or something?" she asked, hoping that Caleb would sense the surge of Chase's power before he forced her to will her power on to him.

"Do it!" he yelled.

She closed her eyes and began to sing the powerful song that she used to enroll in the Chesterfield local Art School.

"You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,  
to that moment  
where speech  
disappears  
into silence,  
silence . . ."

Deidra's eyes returned to black, but continued to sing,

"I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined our  
bodies entwining  
defenseless and silent -  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts,  
I've decided,  
decided . . ."

She throws off the force that he has pinning her to the wall, and begins to walk towards him, and Chase is still smirking.

"Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun . . .  
Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .?"

Deidra's powers begin to surface more, and she throws Chase into the wall of books behind him. He returns to his feet quickly, and sends a return fire to her. It rebounds and blasts him back into the bookcase.

"When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us . . .?"

Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler have found the spare key from outside and are now in the house. They hear the singing and crashing from upstairs and rush up the stairs.

"Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . . ."

The boys finally burst into the room, and see Deidra towering over Chase, who is lying on the floor, bruised and beaten. Chase looked up and her, growled "I'll be back for you.", and disappeared from sight.

Deidra looked back at the boys, but her eyes remained black. She returned the room back to its original state, and then looked at Caleb again. He had an odd look on his face. Almost admiring, but it also looked like he was a bit apprehensive. A loud cry from the bassinet pierced the odd silence. Deidra glanced back at Kree's bassinet, and returned her eyes to their original colour, and crossed the room to pick him up. She whispered quiet shushing noises to him, and looked back at the boys who stood near the door.

"What?"

"Wow. You're like, really powerful." Reid said in awe.

* * *

"Um, excuse me, but didn't you read the passage in that book about me or not?" Deidra asked, ten minutes later, after she had gotten Kree back to sleep, and was sitting downstairs in the kitchen. Each of the boys had a coffee in their hands, as did Deidra.

"Well, yeah, but..." Reid trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"That was awesome. You totally kicked Chase's ass!" Pogue said, after taking a sip of his coffee. Deidra laughed lightly.

"But if what the Book said was true, he's going to be after you a whole lot more. I'm only saying this because I want what's best for you okay?" Caleb saw his friends looking at him weirdly. "Oh, come on, haven't you guys read the Book at all lately? 'He who hears the Daughter sing will covet her power forever.'"

"Oh, crap." Tyler replied to what Caleb had said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Deidra commented drily. Suddenly a scary thought came through her mind. "Caleb, what if he tries to get to me through Kree. I can't just leave him with Granmama anymore, she's not as young as she used to be, and not as powerful. He could kill her and get to Kree easily. Oh, God. What if he kills Granmama?" she said, rambling as all of the thoughts ran through her head.

Caleb grabbed Deidra's free hand and gently traced little patterns on it. "Just slow down okay, just wait a minute. We can talk to the Provost and see if you can have Kree in your classes." he said, trying to calm her down.

"Caleb, that's really sweet, but what are we going to say 'oh, hi Provost, can we have a five-month old sit in on all Deidra's classes?' 'why? because Chase, who's supposed to be dead wants her powers and she reckons he will go through her son to get them'? He'll throw us in a loony bin." Deidra said, laughing.

"She's got a point." Pogue added.

"We'll definitely go in a loony bin." Reid added, too.

"What about you see if you can get out of your classes until we know the threat is gone." Tyler suggested.

Deidra thought about this for a moment. "You know, that sounds like a good idea. I can stay with Granmama and keep Kree with me at all times." She replied.

"Then it's agreed." Caleb said, to finalise the movement.


	7. Chapter 7

Another week had passed, and it was now the day of Deidra's birthday and the big day of the Fall Festival. Deidra was at her grandmother's house preparing for the big night. Kree was to stay at his great-grandmother's house while Deidra was out. It was already six pm, and Caleb was to pick her up at eight.

"Okay, Granmama, I'm going to start getting ready now." Deidra called, heading up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Alright, honey." The elderly woman called back.

Deidra had an extra-long shower, and then put a face-mask on, to make her face nice and smooth. As lay down on the bed in the spare room, and dozed off while the face-mask did its work. When she took the mask off an hour later, she was pleased with the results. After pulling her hair back into a pony-tail to keep her hair out of the way, she put on her make-up, but made it look natural, but classy. She didn't really want to over-do it. Deidra then took her hair out, and then brushed it until it was more manageable. She then pulled it back into a classily messy bun, and slid her simple silver earrings into the small holes in her ears. Deidra then turned to face the wardrobe, where her dress was hanging. She took a deep breath, and took off her clothes, and put on the dress. It still fit perfectly. Then she slid the white shoes on, and now she was ready.

Glancing at the clock next to the bed one last time, it showed that it was five minutes to eight. She took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. Tonight had to go well. Deidra just hoped that she could cope with the pain of Ascension. It was tonight, at exactly ten-thirty. She just had to make sure that she was gone by then.

Deidra made her entrance to her grandmother, and her reaction was just as it should be. "Deidra, you look so beautiful. So much like your mother." she whispered, her wrinkled hand pressed lovingly against her granddaughter's cheek. The gesture alone made Deidra want to cry. Tears were threatening to spill from her carefully made up eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't cry. It would ruin your handiwork." Granmama laughed.

Deidra laughed also. Then the doorbell rang. Her breath caught in her throat.

"I'll get the door." Granmama said, heading towards the foyer.

The young woman sighed, and made herself look busy with Kree for when Caleb came in. She didn't want to make it look as if she was waiting for him.

* * *

Deidra's grandmother smiled when she opened the door to see Caleb. He thought that she had probably heard a lot about him. The elderly woman invited him inside, and walked him into the lounge, where he saw Deidra, laughing and giggling with her small son. The infant was reaching out to touch her earrings.

Caleb noticed that her elegant up-do accentuated how long and elegant her neck was. Her dress fitted her perfectly, it hugged all the curves of her body, and he noticed that when Deidra saw him, her smile was so bright it could light up the whole house. Caleb also noticed that when she turned around to put Kree back down in the bassinet, that the back of her dress plunged down to the small of her back. God, even her back was beautiful.

"You look beautiful." Caleb said to Deidra.

She looked him over. "You don't look too bad yourself.

Deidra looked Caleb over for a second time. He looked really handsome in his tux. His dark eyes glinted in the dim light of the lounge. She kissed Kree on the forehead.

"Bye, sweetie. See you later." she whispered.

Caleb smiled behind her at the gesture, and when she turned around asked, "You ready to go?"

"I sure am. Bye, Granmama." She answered, kissing her grandmother on the cheek, as the couple headed out the door.

They headed out to Tyler's Hummer which was parked about ten meters away from the house, when they heard Deidra's grandmother whisper something to Kree, which was just audible. "I don't think we'll be seeing her until tomorrow morning, sweetie."

Deidra blushed, as they got in the car, while Caleb simply laughed.

"What's so funny?" Reid asked.

"Deidra's grandmother is hilarious." He panted, out of breath from laughing.

Deidra scoffed. "She definitely speaks her mind. I'm just glad you find that funny." she added, the blush leaving her cheeks. Tyler started the car and they began to drive out of the driveway, and headed back to Spencer. It was about a twenty minute drive, but Deidra just hoped to god that her dress didn't wrinkle. She wasn't being vain, she just didn't want people staring at her for the wrong reasons.

* * *

When they were about five minutes away from town, Deidra found the singing bubble inflate inside her again. She tried to swallow it down, this so wasn't the time for it, but it just came up fast when she tried to make it go away. "Guys, stop the car, I have to get out." Deidra said, squeezing her hand into a fist, trying not to let the bubble escape yet. The pain of keeping it down was excruciating.

"What? Why?" Caleb asked.

"Joder!" Dedira swore in Spanish. "Just do it. Please!" She whispered.

"Tyler! Stop the car." Caleb said, hearing the despairity in Deidra's voice. Tyler pulled over to the side of the road, and stopped the car. Deidra gave Caleb a 'thank-you' look, and got out of the car and walked deep into the woods, where the bubble was furiously bubbling to the surface again. The only thing was, Deidra didn't quite realise that the boys had followed her into the woods.

Deidra stopped before she walked into the lake itself. She could barely stand on the edge of it, as the heels of her shoes were slipping into the soft grass. She took a deep breath, and sang the first song that came to mind.

"When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way.  
And when I'm scared,  
And losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around.  
And when I'm down you're there  
- pushing me to the top.  
You're always there,  
giving me all you've got.  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
'Cause your love inspires me.  
And when I need a friend,  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
taking me through the night  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to...  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
I turn to you..."

The boys hiding behind trees were more than impressed by Deidra's talent. They turned and materialised back in the car, before Deidra could realise that they had left. It only took her two minutes to get back to the car.

"Sorry about that," Deidra said, sliding back into the car.

Tyler, Pogue, Reid and Caleb all murmurred replies, and all they could think of was the etherial charm of her singing voice.

"Guys, we don't want to make too big an entrance, okay. Let's go." She added, a minute later, while they were still sitting in the small ditch on the side of the road.

"Could you sing for us?" Tyler asked as he pulled the car out onto the road. All of the other boys in the car got excited at the prospect of Deidra singing.

"Oh, mierde." She muttered when she realised she was caught singing by the men in the car. So, while the men waited for her to start singing, she projected her will onto them. They all fell out of the spell of her voice immediately.

"You're all idiots." Deidra said, as Tyler straightened up the car.

"Well, you freaked us out back there, practically screaming at us to let you out of the car." Pogue defended.

"Yeah, well, when you heard me singing, didn't any of you have the sense to leave?" She asked. The boys she could see looked sheepish. She shook her head.

"Lets just get to the party now, okay." Caleb added.

* * *

As the Hummer drove past the ruins that were once the Putnam barn, suddenly the group of people heard a not so good noise coming from the bonnet of the car.

"What the hell?" Tyler said.

"I'll check it out." Reid volunteered uncharacterisitcally.

"Are you sick?" Pogue laughed, reaching out to feel Reid's forehead.

"Ugh, I'm just sick of them two love birds in the back making eyes at each other." Reid scoffed, opening the door. He slammed it shut, and walked to the front of the car, and opened the bonnet.

Deidra could hear the uneasiness in his voice when he called, "Uh, guys, I think you have to see this."

Caleb, Tyler, Pogue and Deidra got out of the car, and walked around to where Reid stood. They all stared into the bonnet.

"What the hell? A car doesn't goddamn work without a engine. Where the hell did it go? And how?" Tyler protested, looking into the empty space which once held the engine for his car.


	8. Chapter 8

"Damn it. It's Chase. It has to be." Caleb said angrily.

"How do you figure?" Reid asked.

"Look where we are." Caleb replied, gesturing to the ruins of Putnam barn which were situated a few meters behind them.

"Oh, shit." Pogue added.

"What are we going to do?" Tyler asked.

Deidra's voice startled them. "We need to fight."

"You got to be kidding, right?" Reid said incredulously.

"Look, I don't want to live the rest of my life in fear of Chase. If we kill him now, we won't have to worry about him screwing in our futures." Deidra answered.

"I'd have to agree with Deidra on this." Caleb added.

Reid scoffed, "That's only because you want sleep with her."

"Aww, I'm touched. You all came to see me." a familiar voice taunted from behind them.

The group of teenagers turned around to see Chase walking towards them with a small bundle laying a few feet behind him. Deidra gasped when she looked down at her watch. It was twenty past ten. She only had ten minutes before she Ascended. This was not good.

"What do you want, Chase?" Caleb asked angrily.

"Your pretty little girlfriend of course. She looks beautiful tonight, doesn't she?" Chase drawled.

Deidra saw Caleb's hand tightening into a fist when he commented about her. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it to show that she was alright. But inside, she was panicking. She would be totally mortified if she Ascended in front of everyone. She didn't even know what was really about to happen, so she was even more apprehensive.

Still keeping one eye on Chase, Caleb glanced at Deidra. She was holding his hand to reassure him that she was on his side, she always was, but from the control of his powers, he could tell when she was internally out of character. She was panicking. She almost never panicked.

"Just leave us alone, Chase. We don't want to have to hurt you." Caleb said, even though that was the best thing he wanted to be doing to the older man in front of him.

"No. I want her. Give her to me now." Chase said, without his voice rising, making the silent threat seem even more villanous.

Suddenly the bundle behind Chase began to cry. At once Deidra realised that it was her son. "You stole my son! Give him back to me!" she shrieked, beginning to stalk towards him. Caleb pulled her back.

"How do you know it's him?" He whispered harshly.

Deidra looked intently in Caleb's eyes. "He's my son. I know his cries. Please just let me go and get him." she whispered. Caleb had no intent of letting her go without an escort. "Caleb. I can protect myself, okay?" He relented, and dropped her arms. She walked towards Chase, and stared intensely into his eyes.

"You're not getting him as long as you have that power." Chase said, as she attempted to pass by him. He thrust out his arm to stop him.

A dark look crossed Deidra's face. "You really think that you're going to stop me?" she asked, smirking.

"Actually, I do. Step any closer to the kid, and he dies." Chase replied. Deidra's eyes went black, and she used her powers to throw him backwards into the ruins of the old barn. She grabbed her son, and ran back to where Caleb and the other boys were standing. Deidra glanced down at the delicate watch on her wrist and saw in horror that any second she would Ascend.

"Caleb. Take him." Deidra said quickly, thrusting the small child into Caleb's arms.

--

Caleb was confused. Why was Deidra giving Kree to him? What was going on?

Suddenly he saw a spiral of light coming down from the sky. Hey, it wasn't storming, so what's with the lightning? Caleb now realized why Kree was in his arms. Deidra was Ascending.

--

The second hand on the watch hit twelve. Suddenly a spiral of light came down from the sky. She had to welcome it. Welcome the pain it would bring. It would also bring destruction. Chase wouldn't stop until he had her power. She had to stop him before the power consumed her.

The wave of light suddenly hit Deidra. The pain consumed her body, it felt like her whole body was on fire and she was about to explode. She couldn't help it, she closed her eyes and screamed as the pain got unbearable all to quickly. The more Deidra didn't want to scream, the more she screamed. Deidra really didn't want to scare Kree, but the pain she felt was too strong, and she felt like she was in pain for hours.

--

Caleb stared in horror as the wave of light hit Deidra and she began screaming. Kree squirmed in his arms and began crying. He didn't know how to calm Kree down, but just did what he had seen Deidra do when he was like this. Caleb gently bounced the infant in his arms and 'shh'ed at him quietly. He tried not to show his fear for Deidra, to try and calm Kree down more. But he couldn't take his eyes off Deidra.

Reid, Pogue and Tyler were also watching in horror as Deidra was lifted into the air by the power of her Ascention.

"Caleb, we have to do something." Tyler said, the worry evident in his voice. He didn't want Kree to have to grow up not having any parents, like he did.

Caleb looked over at the youngest of the group, and knew what Tyler must be worrying about. He didn't want to see Kree grow up without a family either. "I'm sorry, Tyler, but you know as well as I do that we have to let the Ascention take it's course."

"Oh, poor little brothers. You're worried about your sister witch." Chase drawled, lazily watching Deidra in the air. "Cute."

--

Reid sure was envious that Caleb, again had got the girl, but she had become like a sister to him. "You shut up, you ignorant bastard!" he shouted, moving forward and letting energy release itself from his hands and knock Chase off his feet. When Chase got off his feet and brushed off his jacket, Reid went to move forward and get his revenge on him, Pogue grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I know, I want to as well, but with Deidra in this vulnerable position, Chase could hurt her at any time, and he could kill her." Pogue intervened.

As Chase began moving towards the group, the light that had Deidra suspended in the air suddenly disappeared, and Deidra fell onto her knees and panted. She took a few minutes to re-gain her breath, and then pushed herself to her feet and grabbed Chase as he walked past her.

"You bitch." She growled as she let her anger turn her eyes to their inky blackness, and used her newfound power to throw Chase into the forest. But, as villains did, Chase came back at her with a vengeance. He threw a ball of energy back at her, which Deidra deflected, and sent it into the remains of the Putnam Barn.

Chase then began coming towards Deidra again, and threw another ball of energy at her which this time she missed, and it knocked her to the ground. He smirked as she stood up.

As Deidra stood up, she sent a ball of energy straight back at him. As he picked himself up off the ground, it was now her turn to smirk down at him.

--

He growled. This girl was really pissing him off. So he threw his hand forward and sent a ball of energy close to the ground so that she would fall flat on her face. Chase grinned to himself as his plan worked, and she tumbled forward.

Deidra groaned as she pushed herself up. This officially sucked. As she saw him prepare to throw another energy ball at her, she used her powers to rise into the air to avoid it. Chase looked up at her, and she clapped her hands together, sending a wave of energy towards him which sent him flying into a tree. Unfortunately Chase quickly recovered, and just as Deidra was descending, Chase sent an energy ball straight at her, which sent her spinning into one of the remaining walls of Putnam Barn.

Spitting out the blood that had filled her mouth when she hit the wall, Deidra pushed herself up off the wall. Okay, not a good idea. She blinked against the white hot dots, and grimaced against the pain that ran up and down her shoulder. It was dislocated, and it hurt. Bad. Deidra shook her head, and used her other arm to push herself up. She coughed, and narrowed her eyes at Chase. "You got my dress dirty."

Wincing against the pain, Deidra shoved both hands forward and let out a continuous flow of energy balls. When Chase was deep enough into the surrounding forest, she walked over to the group of boys.

"That was awesome." Reid stated blatantly.

Deidra threw him a confused look. "Oh, right. Thanks. Now, I'm going to try and get rid of him myself, but I'm going to need you to cover your ears." Caleb looked down at the quiet figure in his arms. "Oh, don't worry about him. He'll be fine. Just do it." She added.

--

"Marco!" Chase's voice called out from part of the forest.

Deidra looked over her shoulder to see if he had emerged yet. Before she called 'polo' back to him, she reached with her right hand and gestured for Reid's tie.

"What?" He asked.

"Just give me the goddamn tie." Deidra said. Reluctantly, Reid loosened the tie, then tugged it over his head and passed it to her. She smiled at him, and put the tie in her mouth. It wouldn't just heal overnight. And it still hurt.

"Oh, god. Deidra, don't do it. What if you do it wrong?" Caleb asked, realizing what she was about to do.

Deidra took the tie out of her mouth. "It's not just going to heal itself, and if I leave it, it'll get worse. I'm going to do it." She said with a definite stubbornness to her voice. Deidra replaced the tie in her mouth. She grit her teeth against the tie, and gripped her left arm. In a quick motion, she pushed her arm back into the joint. Deidra let out a muffled cry against the tie. She threw the tie at Reid. He caught it, and the brave young woman kissed her son, and walked back over to the barn. Her arm still hurt, but at least it still wasn't dislocated. "Polo!" she called out.

Out of the corner of Deidra's eye, she saw Chase emerge. "You ready to play, witch? Or are you tired. If you're tired, we can stop, and you can give me your powers." He quipped, walking towards her.

"Oh, I'll play alright." She retorted. Deidra let herself rise into the air.

"You wanna hear me sing. I'll sing." She added, looking down on him. Chase looked up at her with a confused look on his face. Deidra glanced down at the group of young men, and thankfully their hands were over their ears.

--

Deidra began singing on a low C note, and it seemed to Chase as though she was humming. In simply four seconds, the note had changed to a high A, and she was still going. Her singing went higher than humanly possible, and combined with her powers, it knocked Chase off his feet. The power of her voice was so intense, that it ripped at Chase's skin. When Deidra felt that she couldn't hold the note for any longer, she stopped, and the exhaustion from singing for so long sent her falling back to the ground.

When Deidra landed, she landed on her back. She groaned as she got up. "Okay, ow." She complained getting to her feet. She then noticed Chase walking towards her. What would it take to get rid of this guy? Deidra let him walk right up to her, before throwing an energy ball right in his face. Unfortunately that didn't faze him. Chase then threw an energy ball right at her stomach, and it threw her into a tree. She was so sick of being thrown into trees. Then as Deidra struggled to stand up, Chase threw an energy dart at her. It pierced through her elbow. She screamed out in pain.

The young woman's screaming suddenly brought the other young men out of their non-fighting thoughts, as they thought it would protect Deidra, but they now abandoned that plan. Caleb put Kree in the backseat of the black Hummer, and joined his fellow brothers on their new plan of helping Deidra get rid of Chase. While Reid, Tyler and Pogue stood in front of Deidra like a wall, Caleb ran to Deidra's side.

--

"Oh, God. I should have been helping you all along." Caleb said to Deidra as he looked at her elbow. To him, it looked as if it had been burnt through.

"Don't worry about it." She replied, wincing as she tried to flex her arm.

"Hey. Don't do that. You'll just make it worse," Caleb added, laying a gentle hand on her arm. "what about your other arm?"

"It hurts like a bitch." Deidra answered. Caleb chuckled.

"Uh, guys. Help would be nice." Reid's voice called.

--

Already, Chase had hurt Pogue, Reid and Tyler. And it was really starting to piss Deidra off.

So she thrust forward her left arm and it threw him to the ground. As Chase picked himself up off the ground, he smirked at the group, and sent a mini energy tornado at them. Deidra winced as it threw them up into the air, but as she came crashing back to the ground, she thrust her arms out once more, and it threw Chase into the forest for the second time that night.

"Deidra, we already know that even you can't defeat him by yourself, but what if we do it together?" Tyler suggested, as the group warily watched Chase walk towards them.

Caleb sighed and replied "It's worth a try."

To knock Chase off his feet before he could retelliate, Deidra sent a wave of energy rippling through the air towards Chase. When Chase was off his feet, he looked directly at the girl and smirked. "You really going to leave your son all alone?"

The victorious smile that Deidra wore when Chase landed on his ass slid off her face. She glanced at the Hummer where she knew that Kree was laying, and ran towards her son.

"Deidra, no!" Caleb yelled, thinking that Chase would kill her and Kree if she got close enough to the large car. Just before she reached the car, the boys briefly saw Chase's left arm move towards the Hummer. Suddenly the only thing in Deidra's vision was fire. The car was on fire.

"Kree! No!" She shouted, running towards the fire. As she reached for the door, a gentle breeze knocked Deidra off her feet and gently set her down at Caleb's feet.


End file.
